


disparate

by 1nterlaced



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nterlaced/pseuds/1nterlaced
Summary: in which yellow studies blue.





	disparate

**Author's Note:**

> written for bellowdiamondweek on tumblr! not capitalized purposely, ha- 
> 
> day five- veil / peace

blue diamond, yellow realizes, is rather different. 

she first notices on the day they meet- she is quiet as ice, rarely-heard voice smooth as silk as she takes in her surroundings so soon after emergence, pearls twirling about as they celebrate her, them, in all their radiant glory.

she speaks softly, but not without the authority that their gem is known for- she is grace, elegance, wrapped in velvet and presenting herself in the way she's meant to, the way white expects her to- the same way white expected yellow to. and she does so in a way that yellow knows is natural to her.  
  
blue is entirely new, and she is  _beautiful_.

yellow traces over her image several times during their first meeting and long after, taking care to memorize her profile. the pout of her lips and the slight furrow of her brow as blue listens intently to the small speeches white is prone to giving, the way her lips twitch just so when yellow has unknowingly said something amusing, the way her expression stills and hardens when she is in front of her court- yellow memorizes them all, as carefully recorded as her blueprints, and when she is alone, her lips fight with little effort to stay still, cheeks flecked with gold as her mind is temporarily ( perhaps a bit longer? ) drawn from her work.

blue is warm, veil folding delicately to frame her face, painted a light green by the glow of her chambers- gems pulsing, yellow pulls down her veil, revealing cerulean tint of blue's cheeks as she looks up at her. their lips meet slowly, surely, their first kiss smooth and honey-coated- they separate only for their gazes to hold and their lips to find each other once more.

when blue leaves, summoned by the burden of her first colony, yellow leads her out, pearls following closely behind as they talk between themselves- of obligation, of white, of _us_.

blue is different. smooth and curved where she is angular, muted where she is loud, voice cutting through the room despite being little ways above a whisper. she is restrained, words holding a distinct weight to them when they _are_ spoken, light and airy against the slight thrum of the rooms surrounding them. 

blue is different, and yellow wouldn't wish her to be any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading!


End file.
